This invention relates to tilt switches. More particularly, this invention relates to omnidirectional tilt switches, holders therefor and wristwatches utilizing the same.
A battery-operated wristwatch of solid-state components programmed to keep the time continuously has recently been developed. The watch uses an electronic display which is ordinarily operated, i.e., turned on or illuminated, only upon signal rather than continuously in order to conserve power. The display may be of a suitable type such as the light emitting diode (LED) type or liquid crystal display (LCD) type.
As pointed out in my aforementioned copending U.S. patent application, there have been several proposals for using demand switches which do not require depression or actuation by the wearer's free hand. Certain of these proposals are identified in that application, and certain of their disadvantages, such as their requirement of deliberate and unnatural arm movements and their use of substantial space, are pointed out.
My aforementioned copending application Ser. No. 672,050 U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,040, itself discloses new and improved mercury-type tilt switches that are particularly suitable as demand switches for a battery-operated wristwatch. Also disclosed therein is the use of the same in a wristwatch. As will become apparent, switches with which the present application is concerned include embodiments disclosed in that application as well as additional embodiments. Accordingly, it will be seen that my present application is likewise directed to new and improved tilt switches which are particularly suitable, both as to size and operating characteristics, for use as demand switches for a battery-operated wristwatch, and to a wristwatch utilizing the same.
While switches of the present invention of the type disclosed in my aforementioned application entail a significant advance in the art, it has been observed that the friction force opposing motion of a ball of mercury can be considerable and apparently is in proportion to the area upon which the mercury rests. Problems associated with such friction are intended to be minimized or obviated by certain additional forms of the invention disclosed herein. At the same time, those forms of the invention provide a design which enables even further miniaturization of a tilt switch.
Certain advantages of the present invention, such as small size and ease and reliability of operation, may be realizable in switch environments not involving a ball of mercury, and it is an additional object of the present invention to provide such novel switches and wristwatches utilizing the same.
Independent objects of the present invention entail the provision of novel holder constructions to conveniently mount tilt switches, particularly in electro-optical display-type watches.